The Wacky Adventures of Sandy
by Sandfury9000
Summary: Sandy is an adopted child of the Wattersons, who nearly fits in with the crew. She goes on random adventures with them, and learns valuable lessons. School, chores, homework, rivalries, you know it! More info on Sandy on my deviantArt page!


_I remember the day they adopted me. It was Christmas Eve, and the snow was drifting down from the sky. I was sitting in a wooden chair, staring out of the foggy window. The orphanage was asleep, but the fireplace continued to crackle. One of the caretakers came in and asked me if I wanted to get going to bed, but I wanted to keep looking at the snow falling. She left me to my observing, and I laid my head down on the windowsill. I wondered how many families were getting presents from Santa. I drifted into a shallow sleep until I heard a car door slam. My ears shot up. No one was around at this hour. I lifted my head up to see out of the window. Fog- of course. When I wept away the condensation, my eyes played a trick on me... Or was it?_

_Gumball and Darwin! But why? Oh, and their little sister and parents are here, too! My heart danced around in my chest. I fell out of the chair and started running, but I almost tripped over the blanket one of the caretakers must have put on me when I fell asleep. I flew into one of the several bathrooms and fixed my fur, slapped my face a ton of times to get rid of the bags, and dumped a ton of products on my face. I heard a knock on the door. Think of a plan, you bimbo! THINK! I glided back into the bedroom, and laid back down on the windowsill. A few kids and a caretaker came in. They "woke" me up and told me to get my things._

_I scrambled to get my clothing together, and I hugged my orphanage friends. A small knock echoed in the room, and I sat on the bed with my Christmas-themed sweatpants, and a sweater with the words "HO! HO! HO!" sewed into it. The Wattersons walked in. Gumball and Darwin nearly tackled me and we wrestled around on the sheets, letting out happy laughs as we ruffled each other's fur and scales._

_Nicole and Richard came over and gave me a tight hug. "Merry Christmas,Sandy." Nicole said, squeezing my back. I knew I was dreaming... This was my dream! But... It was real. I hugged them back, and tears rolled down my face. I walked over to Anais and patted her head. "I guess we're ready to go, then. Merry Christmas, Miss." Nicole said, cracking a small smile._

_I walked out of the building for the last time, waving to the little kids in the doorway. Richard- Dad wasn't looking lazy as Gumball told me, and he carried my suitcases and put them in the trunk. There was only five seats in the car, but I had Anais sit on my lap. From all of the excitement, I fell asleep in the car._

_This was my new family._

_I would have a new home._

_I could be educated, too!_

_Who would reject a life like this?_

"Yeah.. Who would?" Sandy mumbled as she woke up in the boy's room. She slept on the top bunk since Gumball preferred to sleep on the bottom bunk, and Darwin slept in his fish bowl. Anais had her own room, though. It was early in the morning, and Gumball was snoring below her. Darwin blabbed in his bowl. Sandy slowly slid down the steps and tiptoed into the bathroom. She took off her pajamas and hopped into the shower.

It had been three days since she came home. It didn't take long to fit in. Sandy turned off the shower, and she heard the doorknob twist. Her head jerked to the entrance- she had forgotten to lock the door! Gumball crashed through the door, whistling a song. He whipped the shower curtains open and opened his eyes.

Gumball screeched first, then Sandy followed along, covering her no-no parts, and Gumball covering his no-no part. They kept screaming as Sandy grabbed her towel and walked out of the bathroom, and Gumball getting into the shower.

Sandy continued to scream until she reached her bed, and she covered herself up with the blankets, pulling out the towel from underneath her back, and onto her pillow. Then, she slipped out Gumball's gaming device from underneath her pillow and played on it.

She was way ahead of Gumball, even though he had been playing the game for two years straight. It was about wizards and warriors pretty much. She heard the water stop running through the walls, and she saved the game, turned it off, and threw it onto his bed.

Sandy then wrapped herself in the blanket and face-planted onto the floor. It didn't hurt too much, but she clacked her jaws. Wincing, she grabbed her warm clothes and shoved them on. She looked over to the fish bowl- and to her surprise, Darwin was already awake. He was probably downstairs.

Gumball walked in with his towel around his waist. He looked over at Sandy. "Can I get dressed now?" He asked, raising one of his brows. Sandy nodded, walking out of the bedroom. Her stomach growled, and she walked down the stairs.

Nicole was making breakfast since she had to work at the Rainbow Factory in an hour or so. Bacon and eggs, by the smell of it. Darwin, Anais, and Richard were already eating. Nicole then sat down and looked at Sandy. "Come sit down, there's enough bacon to go around."

Sandy sat down in the chair, and ate breakfast. The bacon made her drool a river, and she slumped down in her seat. She wiped off her drool, and got up, placing the plate into the sink carefully. "I'm going to be on the computer." Sandy said as she walked into the living room, watching everyone at the table waving at her.

Gumball came crashing down the stairs, slipping over his sagging pants. Sandy made an attempt to leap over him, but her legs failed her. She landed right on top of the recovering Gumball, which he let out a grunt as his air was forced out of his stomach.

The rest peeked around the corner as Sandy and Gumball got up. "My bad." Sandy said, rubbing her head. Gumball let out an agitated sigh, his face drooping. "It's fine." He replied coldly, walking into the dining area.

Sandy simply face-palmed, beginning to walk up the stairs again. She listened to Nicole yap about chores that needed to be done. She went over to the door. "And it **better** be done by five!" She hissed, looking at the surprised Sandy.

"I got to go, see you later, sweetie!" She said in a kinder voice and waved, closing the door behind her. Gumball and Darwin started to scramble for the stairs. "**The computer is mine!**" They both yelled in unison, shoving each other. Sandy's ears flipped down as she realized that she might miss her chance to get on the computer.

By the time she was about to bolt to the room, Sandy was swept into the twister of shouts. She flailed her arms and a few moments later, they made it to the top. Everyone got up and started running. Sandy was jogging slowly, since her ankle hurt.

_No! This is my chance! I HAVE TO GET TO THAT COMPUTER!_ Sandy darted down the hall, zipping past the boys. She slammed her head into the door, but she managed to open it and glue herself to the seat. Gumball and Darwin rose up by her sides as she turned on the computer.

"She doesn't know the password..." Darwin whispered, letting out a snicker. Gumball nodded in agreement, giving a school-girl giggle. "I **CAN **hear you two." Sandy said as the computer switched to the password screen.

After a few moments of thinking, she thought of the dumbest password. "D..R..O..W..." She mumbled as she typed. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other nervously as she found out the password.

Sandy was a natural with computer usage. She surfed through the web. Looking at the most visited websites, she hit Elmore Plus. "NO!" Gumball yelled, biting his nails. He didn't log out. Sandy looked at his statuses. Her expression turning into a disgusted twitch.

"**WHAT IS ****_THIS?!_**" She said, making a "What The Heck?" gesture. "These aren't even words, and you're wording your sentences wrong! **WHY ARE THERE SO MANY EXCLAMATION POINTS AND QUESTION MARKS, BUT NO PERIODS?!**" She grabbed Gumball by his sweater.

"**WHERE THE HECK IS YOUR GRAMMAR?!**"

Gumball looked flabbergasted, and he let out a thinking sound. His heart was crying, and his lungs were hugging each other. His brain looked sad, too. He shook his head, coming back to Earth. Sandy's tail was puffed up, and she was still breathing heavily.

"It's a rule on Elmore Plus- you're not cool unless if you type cool." Darwin said, saving Gumball's tail. Sandy let go of Gumball, which he then fell to the floor. She rubbed his face with her hand. "Shh..." She murmured, papping his face lightly. "I didn't know it was a rule." Sandy said, turning back to the computer.

Gumball slowly got up again, rubbing his head. "Thanks, Darwin." He whispered. Darwin only nodded his head silently.

Then, Sandy went onto Elmore Stream It and watched a video of herself before she was adopted. Some punks at school recorded her and made a short documentary out of it.

_"And here we see the homeless girl in her natural habitat." A cheeky voice said. "She's so poor that she eats out of the garbage can!" A crudely edited photo came across the screen of Sandy supposedly reaching into a garbage can. "And now, we see the losers of Elmore socializing with her. Such freaks!" The voice laughed as the recording played a zoomed in video of Sandy eating lunch with Gumball and Darwin. "And this concludes, the Freaks of Nature. Come back next week for more!"_

The video ended. The three stared at the screen with their jaws dropped. Sandy looked down with her ears flat. With a small sniff, she wept. Gumball looked over at Sandy with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry, it was just a few punks trying to get under your skin." He said, reaching out to pat her head.

Sandy let out a ferocious hiss, looking at Gumball. Her eyes were red and swollen, and tears stained her face. "**GET OUT!**" She screeched, slamming the door and they hurriedly left. She tossed herself onto the bed and returned to sobbing.

Anais was about to go onto the computer until she saw Darwin and Gumball running past her. "Hey!" She said, almost spilling her water. "What did you two do this time?" Anais said as they screeched to a stop.

"We didn't do anything!" Darwin said truthfully. "The internet did it!" Anais raised a brow, letting out a 'mmhmm' sound. Gumball sighed, facepalming. "Tobias did it. He made a video of Sandy, and it got under her skin." He looked up at the clock. 1:23 P.M. "Darwin, I got an idea."

The boys ran to the stairs. "Wait!" Anais said. "Don't you have ch- ah, forget it..." She said, scooting to the room to comfort Sandy.

Richard was fast asleep on the couch when Gumball and Darwin ran to the couch. They scavenged for a camera, and found one. "Got it." Gumball said as he grabbed it by the strap. "Darwin, let's go!" He ran out the front door with Darwin slacking behind him.

"What's the plan?!" Darwin yelled as they ran down the sidewalk. "Revenge! Just do exactly what Tobias did!" Gumball called back before he ran into a stop sign. Gumball's face was bruised as he unattached himself from the pole. "Thi-is.. Way..." Gumball said as he staggered up the hill.

It must have been 3:00 when they got to Tobias's house. They didn't hesitate to record, and they would add in voices later. Most of the clips contained of Tobias playing with his expensive toys and furniture.

It was around 4:15 when they got home. They crashed into Anais as they ran upstairs, and she dropped Daisy the Donkey. "Gosh darn it!" She cursed, making her angry face, crossing her arms as she sat upside down on the stairs.

Sandy had cried herself to sleep as they burst through the door. She was still laying on Gumball's bed, though. They quickly shoved the SD card into the reader, and the video files came up into one of the folders. After a few minutes of editing, they recorded the voices over it.

_The video shows many features of Tobias, with pumped up music playing in the background. The music slowed down as Gumball's fake voice began. "Rich, spoiled, athletic- these are the words to describe this filthy boy." The typical sad music began to play as the video became grayscale."We see the brat in its natural habitat, playing irresponsibly with his expensive toys." A stock footage of glass breaking flashes across the screen."Without any friends, this spoiled brat has his own mind-" A human head photo appeared on the screen, except with the brain the size of a few pixels. "- to use. To support this cause, call 1-800-7570-REVENGE and give us your fake money." The outro is Darwin 'do-dooing' a song with a picture of Sandy on the screen._

"Upload it! Upload it!" Darwin bounced excitedly on the floor. "Alright, calm down!" Gumball said as he put the video on the pending list. "Okay, it's uploading. Good job!" Gumball said, high-fiving Darwin- even though he did most of the work.

Darwin's eyes slowly looked to the clock. "**MOM'S GOING TO BE HOME IN 15 MINUTES!**" He screeched, realizing they haven't done any chores. Gumball screeched too, and so did Sandy as she woke up.

They all raced downstairs, bowling Anais again- who had an even more displeased look on her face this time. They quickly smashed through the chores, their speed matching up with their voices. "Don't forget to wipe the table!" Gumball squeaked, spraying the counters with cooking oil.

Only Sandy was actually doing the correct thing. She had learned to houseclean when she was at the orphanage. But, she vacuumed everything on the floor since she was in a hurry. She accidentally vacuumed Richard's foot, who woke up on the spot. "Sorry, Dad!" Sandy squealed as his limb stretched around the couch as she vacuumed around it. His foot came back and kicked him in the face, and drifted down slowly onto the floor. He shrugged, continuing to watch TV.

It was 4:59 when they finished, and they all threw the appliances into a supply closet. When the clock hit 5:00, Nicole broke through the door. The three tweens saluted as she marched in front of them. "Did you clean the kitchen?!" She shouted. "Yes, ma'am!" They all called back in unison.

"Did you clean the living room?!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Did you clean the table?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

The three nodded, hearing the phone ring. "Oh, I'll get it!" Nicole said, darting over to the phone. "Hello? Oh, hello Mrs. Wilson!"

"That's Tobias's last name..." Gumball whispered. "We. Need. To. Run." They all nodded, darting upstairs silently. "What do we do?!" Sandy said, covering her face as they ran into their room.

**"BOYS!"**

Nicole's stomping was rapid and quick, you couldn't not hear it. "**JUMP!**" Gumball screeched as her stomping became closer. They broke through the window as soon as Nicole busted the door down.

**"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"**

They all jumped off of the roof as their mom leaped through the broken window, Sandy had a horrified expression on her face, and her limbs were flailing. Darwin did a mid-air split, screeching as Nicole tried to snatch him, and Gumball was sweating an ocean as he helplessly clawed at the air.

This would only be one of the Watterson's wacky adventures- with a new child in the house, who knows what quest they would go on next?

_**Author's Note: OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SHOW SO MUCH... I wanted to write this fanfic for a LOOONGGGG TIIIIMMEEEEE! Anyways, I wanted it to fit into the theme of the show- wacky and random- but I tried to aim for the feels in the beginning. This will pretty much be my episode ideas dumped here with my OC, Sandy. Her information is on my deviantArt page, though. Anyways, regarding my older fanfics I never updated... I'm not into Code Lyoko anymore- so it's pretty much useless trying to wait for me to upload more chapters. So, yeah. Hope you liked it- and I'll see you guys later!**_


End file.
